Memories Never Fade
by Chibi Mariah
Summary: Kagome and her little brother are abused by their mother. One day, Kagome meets a boy named Inuyasha who helps her. He thinks that the memories will just fade in time, but to Kagome and Souta, the memories of torture will never fade.
1. Burn Marks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Memories Never Fade

Chapter 1:Burn Marks

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Stop it, Mama!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she slapped her daughter across the face.

Kagome lay there, crying, wishing she would just die and get away from it all. Her mother had beaten her and her little brother Souta ever since she was 12. Souta was only 6 years old at the time it all began, and didn't quite understand.

Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, had become and alcoholic and beat Kagome and Souta for no apparent reason. Kagome didn't understand why her mother had started drinking in the first place, it was so unlike her.

"Owww!" cried Kagome in pain. Her mother took a lit cigarette and touched her daughter with it on the neck.

After burning Kagome, she turned to Souta and burned him as well. He cried out in pain and grabbed onto his big sister to protect him.

"Now, go to sleep!" Mrs. Higurashi demanded.

Kagome and Souta nodded, and ran up to their beds. Kagome kissed Souta goodnight, and told him everything would be better soon, and went to bed.

She lay in her bed crying. She promised Souta that one day she'd get them out of all this pain, but she didn't know whether she'd be able to or not.

Kagome got up and looked in the mirror. She gently touched the burn mark and winced. _Another burn mark, _she thought, _another scar… when will it all end? When will someone save Souta and me? Oh please…someone help us! _

With that, she climbed back into her bed before her mother came in to check on her, and went to bed.

That night, she dreamt of escaping with Souta. She ran to the nearest police station, and told them everything, and then the police came and arrested Mrs. Higurashi, and placed her and Souta in an orphanage.

She had that dream every night, hoping one day it would come true. Once Souta and her got out of their torture, life would be wonderful, even though they'd have to live in an orphanage.

She realized that she and Souta would have permanent damage, but it wouldn't be as bad if they escaped sometime soon…before one of them was accidentally killed.

It was about midnight when Kagome awoke to a knock on her door, it was Souta. He came in crying for his sister. He had a nightmare that they never escaped and their mother beat them worse and worse. He only had this dream every once in a while.

Kagome gestured for her to come lay down with her. Once he laid down, Kagome covered him up and comforted him.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered gently in his ear while running her finger's through his hair. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"I hope so Kagome."

After about 10 minutes, Souta was fast asleep in Kagome's arms. She couldn't get back to sleep, because she knew that their nighttime beating was about to be coming.

Mrs. Higurashi swung the door open, with a lighted cigarette in her hand.

"Wake up my sweet children."

Kagome immediately sat up, along with Souta. She held onto him tightly.

Mrs. Higurashi called for Kagome first. She stood up, and walked over to her mother, who then touched Kagome on the stomach with the cigarette. Kagome winced in pain.

Next was Souta's turn. He slowly approached his mother, shaking and trembling. He knew he was going to be burned as well.

Mrs. Higurashi burned Souta on the back… not only once, but twice.

"That's what you get for leaving your room, boy!" she hollered.

Souta whimpered in pain and joined Kagome again in her bed. Mrs. Higurashi shut the door, and went to her own room.

Once Kagome knew she was gone, she tip toed to the bathroom, and fetched some Band-Aids for her and Souta. If her mother caught her, she would beat Kagome until she would bled, so Kagome was extremely careful, making sure not to wake her mother.

She gently shut her door, and helped Souta put on his Band-Aid, she put hers on as well.

"Thank you," said Souta with a shaky voice.

"You're welcome Souta, now go to sleep." She said in her soft voice.

It took Kagome about an hour to fall back asleep. Her new burn mark was hurting, as well as her previous burn mark.

Once again, she had the same dream; she just wished it was real…

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Since I am working on two stories at once, I won't update really quickly, but I'll try to get chapters done and up as soon as possible. Please review! Thank you!**

Mariah


	2. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Memories Never Fade

Chapter 2:Just another day

Kagome awoke to the sound of Souta's screams. She figured her mother was already up and beating him, but to her surprise… she wasn't. Souta was having a nightmare.

She looked over at the clock; it was only 6:00am. She and Souta would have to get ready for school in about 30 minutes. Kagome shook Souta to wake him up so he would stop his screaming.

They decided to go ahead and get dressed, then go downstairs to try and pack their lunches. If Mrs. Higurashi was already awake, she wouldn't let them take lunch, she'd make them starve.

After getting dressed, they rushed downstairs to see if their mother was awake or not. Sure enough, she was. She was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, cursing at the television.

_That drunken bitch, _thought Kagome, _she should go to hell!_

Souta had a sudden out burst. He ran over to his mother and slapped her across the face, "Bitch!" he yelled. "You're nothing but a drunken bitch!"

Kagome gasped, knowing her and Souta were about to be beaten.

"Souta, just for that, I'm going to make you suffer."

Souta just stared at her.

"I'm going to beat Kagome. I know how much you hate watching your sister get beaten."

Kagome's chocolate brown eye's lit up and she began to panic. What was she going to do? All of a sudden, Mrs. Higurashi takes her half empty beer bottle and slams it into Kagome's head.

Souta cried as he watched Kagome fall to the floor, crying in pain with blood coming from her head. The glass had cut her head.

"Souta…" Kagome squeaked, "It's not your fault!" She could see the guilt in poor little Souta's eyes.

Every morning, someone got seriously hurt. Whether it is just random, or punishment for a certain action… someone got hurt. _Just another day, _Kagome though, _living in pain and torture. God…I'm starting to doubt you. If there really is a God he'd help us._

Kagome slowly got up from the ground, and went to the bathroom to clean herself up for school.

About 20 minutes later, they left. Souta went to the middle school, while Kagome went to the high school. Since they were going to different places, about halfway there they had to split up. Kagome kissed Souta goodbye and headed off to her school.

No one at her school knew what was going on. On the outside, Kagome appeared to be a happy, joyful girl. However, on the inside, she was scared, and slowly shutting down.

She would tell someone what was happening at home, if she could. She was terrified that her mother would find out and would beat her like hell, possibly even kill her before the social services came to take her and Souta away.

"Hey Kagome!" hollered Sango, Kagome's best friend.

"Oh. Hey Sango."

"You look tired… did you have a rough night?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, "Yeah. I wasn't feeling too great."

"Oh, sorry Kagome."

Both Sango and Kagome headed off to their science class. Once they arrived, they found out that they were going to be assigned partners in order to do a project. Hopefully, Sango and Kagome were to be partners.

Her teacher read off the pairings.

"Sango and… Miroku."

"Kagome and… Inuyasha."

Sango groaned and Kagome was confused. Who was Inuyasha? She began to look around the room. She finally spotted someone who she figured was Inuyasha; he had white hair, amber eyes, and dog ears. _He must be half demon, _thought Kagome.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kagome packed up her stuff and headed towards the door, where she was approached by who she believed was Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

She nodded.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you."

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, "About being science partners… do you want me to go to your house? Or do you want to go to mine?"

"Yours!" Kagome quickly replied, perhaps too quickly.

"Ok. Can I have your phone number so I can call you tonight?"

"Umm… yeah." She wrote it down on a scratch sheet of paper, "here."

"Thanks."

Kagome nodded and he left. _Wait, _she thought, _will mom let him call? Will she let me go to his house? Pfft... I doubt that. _

The rest of the school day went by to quickly. Kagome was headed home and dreaded what was going to happen as soon as she got there.

"I'm home…mom." She never liked calling her 'mom' ever since she started to abuse her and Souta.

"Good. Come into the kitchen."

Kagome obeyed and walked into the kitchen. Souta sat on the floor, looking up at Kagome with fear in his eyes.

"Kagome…sit down on the floor. Now."

Kagome once again, obeyed.

"Time for a beating," she said with a big grin, then slapped them across the face, leaving a big, visible bruise on both of them.

Kagome didn't cry. No. This time she didn't cry. She decided just to keep it to herself and let it build up… she couldn't cry in front of Souta anymore.

Mrs. Higurashi told them to go do their homework, then go to bed. She seemed to have had enough with them for the night.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Ummm… is Kagome there?"

"No." she snapped quickly.

"Oh. Well…can you tell her Inuyasha called?"

"Sure."

With that, Mrs. Higurashi slammed the phone down and stomped off to Kagome's room, where she was doing her homework.

As soon as her mother came in the door, she knew something had made her mad.

"Who is this Inuyasha boy? Why is he calling?

"Inuyasha is my science partner at school. He was calling to give me directions to his house."

"His… house?"

"Yes… mother. Did I stutter?"

"You are not going to his house, or anyone else's. You are to remain here."

Kagome nodded, while rolling her eyes. Luckily, Mrs. Higurashi didn't catch her eye rolling.

After finishing her homework, she quickly kissed Souta goodnight and went to bed. She ordered him to go to bed too so he wouldn't get in any trouble and be beaten.

Kagome lied there in her bed, thinking about her mother, Souta, and her life.

"Just another day…" she whispered softly as she slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please Review!  
Oh and let me just say... if you picture this story in your head, it looks kind of odd because you could never imagine Kagome's mother being her and Souta, ne? I chose this topic because I wanted it to be a lot different from the series. Anyways, please review! Thanks!**

**Mariah**


	3. No School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Memories Never Fade

Chapter 3:No School

Mrs. Higurashi awoke Kagome and Souta giving them the news that school had been cancelled to due a snow storm.

_Great, _thought Kagome, _a day full of beatings?_

"Get dressed and go outside to shovel snow out of the driveway." Mrs. Higurashi demanded, "I have an interview today."

Kagome obeyed and went outside to start shoveling the snow. She begged her mother to let Souta stay inside and keep warm, and to her surprise, she accepted.

Souta sat inside on the couch, watching TV in fear. Everything he did, he did in fear. He was afraid if he did something wrong, his mother would beat him. He was afraid to move, because he was scared his mother would beat him. Sometimes, he was even afraid to breathe… poor Souta.

_I wish school wasn't cancelled, _thought Kagome, _anything would be better than staying here. Even living out on the streets… _She sighed and continued to shovel up the snow as quickly as she could. She knew the sooner she cleared the snow, the sooner her mother would leave for the interview, leaving Souta and her home and out of harm for a while.

Kagome finished about an hour after she started and her mother left. Kagome went over to sit next to Souta, who was still sitting on the couch. She could tell he was feeling less tense with their mother gone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kagome didn't know whether to answer the phone or not. If her mother found out, she might beat her. Oh well, she didn't care anyways. She decided to answer the phone.

"H-Hello?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Umm... yeah."

"This is Inuyasha."

"Oh. Hi Inuyasha." Kagome sat down on the couch.

"Why weren't you home last night?"

"I… I was taking a walk." She replied quickly.

"Oh. Well, do you want the directions to my house?"

"Sure…" Kagome knew even if she got the directions, she'd never be able to go. Her mother never let her or Souta leave the house, except to go to school.

Inuyasha gave her the directions and had to leave to help his brother, Sesshoumaru. They said their goodbyes and Kagome hung up the phone.

_How are we going to get this project done, _thought Kagome, _mom won't let me leave the house!_

Souta turned to look at Kagome, who had a confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Sort of. I have a science project, but I have to go to Inuyasha's house to do it."

"Oh. Well… I guess your going to fail it."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. She never failed anything in school!

Since their mother was gone, Kagome decided to go into the kitchen to fix something for her and Souta to eat. She fixed a big plate of sandwiches, and brought out a couple of cans of soda.

Souta hadn't eaten anything for the past couple of days, so he was starving. Kagome on the other hand, had gotten some chips from a friend, so she wasn't as hungry as Souta. But she was pretty damn hungry!

They pigged out on sandwiches for the next 30 minutes while watching cartoons. So far they had actually been enjoying the day with their mother gone. The fear wasn't gone, but they weren't as tense as they were with Mrs. Higurashi around. Kagome sighed in relief. She then realized that Mrs. Higurashi would be back home pretty soon.

About an hour later, the door swung open. Mrs. Higurashi was home, and seemed quite… happy.

"Good news," she began slowly, "I got the job!"

_How could she get a job, _thought Kagome, _I figured she'd get a job when hell froze over. I guess not._

Souta rolled his eyes, and so did Kagome. They didn't really care whether or not she got the job, they were still going to be beaten and treated the same way as they were now. Things weren't going to change, so why should they care?

Mrs. Higurashi went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. She then came into the living room and sat down on the couch, in between Kagome and Souta. She glared at them for a moment, and turned her attention to the TV.

An ad had come on that Mrs. Higurashi didn't want them to see. Kagome already knew what it was, it was a commercial talking about how many kids are abused, and that it just wasn't right and they needed help. They listed a phone number to call if you knew anyone who was being abused. _Yeah, I know someone who's being abused, _Kagome thought, _my brother and I._

Kagome had once tried to call the number, but Mrs. Higurashi caught her and threatened to kill her if she ever tried it again. Kagome sighed at that thought. Her mother had threatened to kill her so many times, she doesn't even remember how many!

Souta had been threatened like that as well, but not as much as Kagome. Since he was younger, he was more afraid than Kagome was, therefore he didn't attempt to do such risky things as his big sister. He didn't want to be beaten any more than he already had.

Kagome was surprised that so far they hadn't been beaten. She knew that since they hadn't been beaten any at all so far, that they'd get it bad later. Souta knew that, too.

Kagome got herself prepared mentally for the beating. There wasn't much physically that she could do.

"Get upstairs!" Mrs. Higurashi demanded. "Now!"

Kagome and Souta gulped and ran upstairs. They knew they were about to be beaten. Souta had already begun to cry.

"Since you didn't have school today, I decided not to beat you today." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Be prepared for tomorrow though, lovelies."

Kagome was shocked. She had never gone a day without getting beaten for 5 years! Souta didn't stop crying. Instead of tears of fear, they were tears of joy. Kagome knew that since her mother had gotten the job she wanted, that that had played a role in the decision not to beat them. _Hopefully she decides to quit beating us, _thought Kagome; _I doubt it'd happen though…_

Kagome wondered if things would have gone the same if they did have school today. Would they have still got beaten? Would their mom have gotten the job?

Mrs. Higurashi bought ramen for dinner, and gave a small bowl to Kagome and Souta. Kagome's eye's lit up when she saw the ramen. She hadn't had beef ramen for the longest time!

"Don't think I'm going to be like this forever," said Mrs. Higurashi, "just for today."

Kagome and Souta nodded in confusion.

After dinner, Kagome took a shower and headed off for bed. She was still in shock about not getting beaten. As she lay in her bed, she thought about her science project. Maybe she could at least ask her mother if Inuyasha could come here. She decided that she'd ask tomorrow…

* * *

**Justakidd: No, I haven't read 'A Child Called It'. I just recently found out about Fanfiction and have only read a couple of stories. Thank you for the comment. **

**I have a question for everyone... which story do you like better so far? This one, or Love Blossoms? If you like this one better, I'll update this one more often. If you like the other one better, I'll update it more often.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Mariah**


End file.
